


A Change of Pace

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha England, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega America, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "He knew they were temporary arrangements, as everyone else was only killing time until they settled down with a mate. Arthur was content knowing that he would be the temporary companion of other alphas. It was the way he wanted it."Despite what the tags may imply, this fic is decidedlynotUKUS.





	A Change of Pace

Arthur had known for a very long time that he was a “defective” alpha by society’s standards. He had spent a good deal of time as a frustrated teenager hidden away in his room with toys meant for omegas, using them on himself instead. When he’d gotten to uni, he’d been all too happy to be the fuck buddy of his hapless alpha roommate who was desperate enough that he’d been willing to fuck another alpha in his frustration. While they were few and far between, Arthur had only involved himself with alphas willing to fuck another alpha. He knew they were temporary arrangements, as everyone else was only killing time until they settled down with a mate. Arthur was content knowing that he would be the temporary companion of other alphas. It was the way he wanted it.

Yet, somehow, he’d wound up bent over a sink in a hotel bathroom, being fucked in earnest by an omega he’d picked up at a bar.

Alfred, the omega, didn’t have a cock as big as an alpha’s, but he knew how to use it, giving Arthur’s prostate a massage with each thrust from the get go. His hand on Arthur’s hips kept the pace, and he bent over Arthur’s back, whispering dirty things in his ear and pumping his cock in time with each thrust. Arthur, for his part, moaned shamelessly, staring at his reflection and not caring that his eyes were half-lidded and occasionally rolling back in pleasure, with drool pooling in his mouth. 

In the end, he was an alpha, after all, and Alfred’s pheromones made him feel intoxicated. Of course, for all he knew, Alfred wasn’t that skillful at all, and it was just the pheromones muddling his mind, but then Alfred began to pound into him, making him cry out in ecstasy, and he knew that Alfred was far better at what he was doing than any alpha he’d been with.

He’d initially thought that Alfred was an alpha, based on his stocky build and general mannerisms, but scents didn’t lie. He’d never though that his flirting would lead anywhere, and he’d certain never thought that Alfred would actually be willing to fuck him, given that every other omega he’d met expected to be on the receiving end during sex. Then Alfred had surprised him by saying he was used to fucking fellow omegas.

Then he’d wound up bent over a sink in a hotel bathroom having sex with an omega for the very first time in his life.

“You’re really loving this, aren’t you? Your scent doesn’t lie. Like having an omega cock in your ass?” Alfred’s voice against his ear only fed Arthur’s pleasure.

“Aaaahhh—” 

He couldn’t have mustered up the energy to do anything but moan and cry out, as Alfred’s blistering pace wasn’t erratic in the slightest, forcing Arthur to clutch at the sink with white knuckles, half sobbing as he tried his best to meet both Alfred’s hand and cock.

He finally couldn’t handle it anymore, going taut as he came hard into Alfred’s stroking hand. His grip on the sink loosened, but Alfred kept him upright, seeming to be nowhere close to being finished. Arthur let his head loll forward, humming as Alfred’s scent and movements aroused him much quicker than sex with an alpha would have. Although Alfred’s pace didn’t change, his scent became erratic just before he also went taut and let out a strangled sound as he came.

Arthur let out a groan of protest when Alfred pulled out, but Alfred pitched his condom and beckoned Arthur to follow him to the bed.

When he sat down, Alfred rolled him onto his stomach, pushing his face into the pillow and lifting his ass into the air. Arthur turned his head long enough to see Alfred rolling another condom onto his already hard cock, and Arthur wrapped his arms around the pillow and grinned in preparation for what was to come.

He thanked whatever higher power there was for omegas and their nearly nonexistent refractory periods as Alfred grabbed his hips and pushed inside of him again.


End file.
